


Man of Steel 5: Super Familia

by KalK



Series: Man of Steel Books [5]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Las Vegas Wedding, Metropolis (DCU), San Francisco, Smallville - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Esta historia inicia, cuando Jon Kent despierta en una habitación de Las Vegas y casado con Megan Morse





	1. Señor y Señora Kent

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, está historia es una secuela basada en una historia que escribí hace mucho tiempo. "Cambiando la historia" en Fanfiction.net, el primer capítulo tendrá fragmentos de su primer encuentro.

Superman creado por Jerry Siegel Joe Shuster

Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics & WB

Narración de Jon Kent

Febrero

Hola soy Jon Kent, también conocido como Superboy, como sabrán mi padre es Clark Kent y Superman a la vez. Lo que les llamara la atención es que mi madre es un ex-supervillana, durante un tiempo fue la líder de las Female Furies Lashina y miembro de Jaque Mate como Duquesa. Actualmente ella se cambió de bando y se caso con mi padre y formando una linda familia, junto a mi media-hermana Sarah Kent, a ella la tuvo en su adolescencia y la conoció hace un par de años, sin olvidar a mi medio-hermano Conner Kent, mi padre conoció a una prostituta cuando se perdió con amnesia en brasil.

El día de hoy había empezado, como un día muy normal. Me levante fui a mis clases, estuve con mi linda novia y claro estuve salvando a la ciudad de unos villanos y al planeta de unos supervillanos. Al mismo tiempo recordaba que esta noche es la despedida de solteros de Roy

Los chicos habían pasado por mucho, se habían dado un año para pensarlo y al finalizar ese año se volvieron a ver. Y los dos habían decido dar el paso y casarse. Me alegro en verdad por ellos, pero hasta allí todo bien y no importaba que ella fuera una supervillana, como me podía importar si mi madre fue una. En la noche nos juntamos un grupo de héroes hombres en un salón de fiestas de la ciudad de Las Vegas. Íbamos a ir vestidos en forma casual de chaqueta, jeans, camisa y sin corbata

* * *

 

Las Vegas

Allí estaba Roy el festejado, Wally, Kyle, Tim y yo. Hablando y bebiendo, al ser mi Kryptoniano y Apokaliptiano yo no sentía los efectos del alcohol, Wally salió por un momento. Minutos después volvió a entrar con cinco mujeres. La más grande la que estaba en el centro se fue donde Roy, las otras cuatro se nos acercaron. A mí se me acerco, una mujer de cabello largo, piel bien broceada, de cabello castaño claro, ella es de estatura media. Llevaba puesto un corsé negro. Orejas del conejito largas, cola esponjada, en el cuello con corbata de moño, puños con gemelos, pantimedias negro y zapatos de tacón alto completaron el atuendo.

Me encontraba sentado en una silla, ella se sentó en mis piernas y me empezó acariciar el cuerpo. – Hola guapetón, soy Megan y yo te voy a entretener por esta noche – me decía mientras me besaba, yo me trataba de levantar y ella me detenía – que sucede, no te gusto – preguntaba haciendo puchero

No, claro que no. Eres hermosa…- no alcance a terminar la frase, cuando ella me interrumpió

Eres virgen. Señor… - me pregunto ella y se me quedo mirando con una sonrisa

No, no soy virgen. Mi nombre es Jon y tengo novia – le respondí con toda franqueza, ella se me quedo mirando nuevamente

La chica se giro, hacia la mesa y tomo mi copa. – porque no bebes un poco de champang, quizás te relajes

Ella me dijo y le dije – soy resistente – le respondí – ella miro hacia abajo y sonrío

Se nota – me dijo. Para cambiar las cosas, empecé a beber. Me susurro al oído, me quería llevar a otro lado. Yo no estaba seguro, además desde que bebí champan sentía mucha calor y deseo de llevar muy lejos, para hacer la mía. Durante la noche seguimos bebiendo y hablando, no mes había dado cuenta que nos habíamos quedado solos en la habitación, ella se había dado cuenta de lo mismo – parece que se acabo la fiesta – dijo ella, levantándose de mis piernas. Durante media hora creo que estuvo allí. Me levante y me sentí mareado por primera vez, casi caí – cuidado, hermoso

Gracias – le dije porque me había alcanzado a sujetar de ella, no sé que me paso. No tenía mis poderes. Ella tomo mi brazo izquierdo y lo puso alrededor de su cuello. Salimos al establecimiento – creo que debo irme, es un largo camino a San Francisco. No estoy en condiciones para volar – le dije, no me había dado cuenta que se me había salido. Ella solo sonrío y me volvió a tomar del brazo y me llevo a un auto color azul, cerca de nosotros. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me hizo entrar en él, cerró la puerta y entro por la del conductor. Ella me miro de manera muy tierna

Yo cuidare de ti, encanto – me dijo acariciando mi entre pierna. Encendió el auto y acelero por la ciudad, sin darme cuenta me dormí. Tiempo después, volví a despertar y ambos seguimos disfrutando la noche, hablando bebiendo y muchas cosas más.

Lo que paso después que salimos del salón de evento, recorriendo los locales, bebiendo, apostando y claro nos besamos. Ambos están caminando, cuando Megan se detiene y se queda una capilla. Jon había seguido caminando, cuando se dio cuenta que Megan se había detenido un par de pasos atrás. Volvió donde ella

Que miras - pregunto, miro hacia donde mira Megan - una capilla, es pequeña

Ella aun la admiraba.- es pequeña, pero linda

Quieres entrar - le pregunto y ambos se quedaron mirando

* * *

Minutos después

En el interior de la capilla, ambos chicos caminaban.. Se sentía extraña caminando por el pasillo rumbo al altar, aun con su traje de Playboy Bunny, pero en esta capilla uno puede entrar como quiera. Lo curioso es que en toda las partes que pasaron llevaba ese atuendo, se detuvieron al estar frente del ministro. Él se les quedo viendo y sonrió, les empezó hablar y ellos contestaban a lo que él les decía

* * *

Un par de minutos después

El ministro hablaba - Estamos aquí. Para celebrar la unión de este hombre y esta mujer en santo matrimonio. Si hay alguien que no esté de acuerdo con la unión de ellos dos que hable ahora o que calle para siempre – segundos después – Megan Morse, aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo

Acepto – contesto con una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes blancos. El ministro ahora les pregunto al joven Kent. Él tartamudeo, pero finalmente dijo acepto, el ministros los declaro finalmente Señor y Señora Kent. Ella se lanzo sobre Jon y lo beso apasionadamente.

* * *

**Super Familia**

Ansel Elgort es Jon Kent y Kira Kosarin es Megan Morse 

* * *

 

Las Vegas.

Están apareciendo los rayos del sol. Poco a poco nos vamos acercando a un hotel y en una de las habitaciones de colores muy patrióticos rojo y azul, donde se ve ropa de hombre y mujer desparramada por el suelo. Nos encontramos con un Jon Kent inconsciente tumbado en la cama, desnudo solo cubierto por una sabana. Sin sus lentes y llevando en la cabeza una orejas de coneja. La imagen se acerca un poco más y vemos a la hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, junto a él, sentada en la cama. Esta mujer se encuentra tomando una foto a junto a Jon dormido, mostrando sus dedos ambos llevan anillo y este se comienza a mover

La mujer se acerca a él, acaricia a Jon calmándolo y le susurra al oído - has sido todo un hombre de acero, Jon Kent. - Mientras que ella le acaricia el cabello vemos que el anillo que lleva es de boda, al igual que el de Kent

 


	2. La mañana después

Las Vegas.

En un hotel de la ciudad, vemos la habitación de los nuevos señores Kent. 

En Las Vegas. Una hora después Jon se empieza a mover y a gemir. Ella espera muy impacienté su reacción, poco a pocos se acomoda, se sienta en la cama y se pasa las manos en su cabeza. 

Siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aun con mis ojos cerrados. Trataba de recordar que es lo que había hecho anoche en la despedida de soltero de Roy, nunca me había pasado algo como esto. En ese momento siento una voz a mi lado - Hola – me dijo de manera tierna, una joven mujer que se encontraba conmigo en la cama, creo que la conozco

Hola…Me acuerdo de ti, de anoche. Que haces aquí, mejor dicho que hacemos los dos aquí en una Suite de Hotel ¿en dónde nos encontramos? – le pregunte algo preocupado

Estamos en una suite de hotel en las vegas, estoy viendo despertar a mi esposo. Nos casamos anoche, soy la esposa de Jon Kent. Tú esposa – le conteste triunfalmente

Esas palabras. "Tú esposa" Se me quedaron en mi mente. Por primera vez no recuerdo bien que hice la noche anterior. La mire a ella y a mí, estábamos desnudos. Parece que dormimos juntos, se me acerco y me beso los hombros - que haces? - le pregunte y ella me miro seductoramente

No puedo consentir a mi marido – me dijo ella, sin pensarlo dos veces me beso en los labios, cayendo nuevamente los dos en la cama. Me acaricia el cabello y los músculos de mi cuerpo, extrañamente me siento cómodo con ella encima de mí. Sin pensarlo se me vino un recuerdo de anoche con ella en esta cama, me envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, me detuve y la mire a los ojos – protección

Todo galante, mí querido esposo. Pero eso ya no importa porque estamos casados - Su sonrisa era divertida e incandescente, y la hizo ver en su rostro más bello de una manera que no hubiera creído posible.

Jon se movió hacia abajo y concentro su atención a sus pechos. Se tendió sobre ella, consciente de su peso presionando sobre ella. El equilibrio en los codos, jugaba con sus pezones, alternando pellizcos y luego chupar cada uno. Su perfume, el sabor salado de su sudor débil, lo abrumó, haciéndolo desear más.

Aprovechando su distracción, Megan dobla su pierna, flexiona y se torce en el cuerpo de Jon. El se movió automáticamente, porque no quería hacerle daño, y de repente, él estaba acostado debajo de ella.

Él parpadeó con sorpresa.

¿Pensaste que te ibas a tener toda la diversión? - ella preguntó.

¿Crees que me voy a quejar...disculpa tu nombre es? – contesto él. Ella le puso un dedo en sus labios

Megan es mi nombre artístico, como mi nombre real – le informo ella. El beso sus labios contra su mandíbula y el cuello. Él curvó su cuello hacia atrás, dándole acceso a medida que clavara sus dientes sobre su nuez de Adán. Al llegar a ella, ella se echó hacia atrás. Su pene dura se presiona entre los suaves pliegues de sus labios vaginales.

Él le sonrió y agarró por las caderas, empujando hacia arriba y gimiendo mientras su virilidad se deslizó a través de la humedad.

Retorciéndose, burlándose de él, le acarició el pecho y el estómago, girando y rodando sus pezones. Una larga y dura ligeramente excavado en su ombligo y se envía una descarga eléctrica a través de él.

Ella se movió hacia atrás, arrastrando sonriendo maliciosamente a él –...mierda – me queje, arañando el edredón, cavando con mis dedos del pie.

Ella lo llevó a la orilla y se detuvo.

Se movían juntos. Entonces, lentamente al principio que era casi doloroso, y luego cada vez más rápido, más duro y más duro. Cuando su pene se endureció, sus bolas estaban pesadas empujo hacia arriba dentro de ella. En la oscuridad se reuniendo sus cuerpos

Después, se miraron el uno al otro. Sus ojos estaban cargados de satisfacción, él la quería sentir en sus brazos, para que ella y él se conocieran cada centímetro de sus cuerpos y eso hicieron ellos hasta quedarse dormidos.

* * *

Momento después.

Jon se encontraba solo y desnudo en la cama, mostrando su espalda. Megan salió del baño con una bata puesta, recién bañada y se quedo mirando el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Se le acerco y le lamió el oído

Baby. Es hora de despertar – Jon se dio vuelta, ella le sonríe mirando hacia abajo. Kent rápidamente se cubre con una almohada – creo que debemos hablar

Estoy de acuerdo, pero en este momento no – mirando como él estaba en la cama

Yo creo que si, Superboy – Jon se le quedo mirando, se toco la cara y no encontró sus lentes – Morse levanta su mano – Buscas esto – mostrando los lentes del hijo de Clark – toma – este recibe sus lentes y se los pone

De que quieres hablar – Jon me pregunto

De este matrimonio – le dije y me senté al lado de él en la cama

Me miro con una cara de niño temeroso – Que quieres que hagamos

Sé que recién nos venimos conociendo, pero me gustaría intentarlo – le respondí

Me miro extrañado y me dijo – No sé, en verdad

Respire y le dije lo que pensaba – Mira, escucha es que tengo un pequeño hijo de tres años y quiero darle una familia

Quieres intentarlo – me pregunto con una mirada de serenidad

Si – solamente le respondí. La imagen de ellos se fue alejando y oscureciendo

* * *

Un día después, San Francisco. Departamento de Jon Kent. El se encontraba arreglando los últimos detalles de su hogar, para recibir a su "nueva familia". Segundos después sonó el timbre, respiro y se acerco a la puerta al abrirla se encontró con Megan que lleva un bolso en su mano izquierda y por el otro lado, se encuentra cargando a su pequeño hijo

Bienvenidos – les dije. – pasen, están en su casa – ellos entraron, Christopher se me quedo viendo, así se llama su hijo. Megan se dio cuenta de esto

Hijo. El es Jon Kent, viviremos con él. Ahora – le dijo. Me di vuelta y le pregunte

Me quede mirando al señor Kent y luego a mi mamá - y el tío Tony - pregunte

Mi padrino fue muy bueno con invitarnos a vivir con él un tiempo, pero ahora que estoy con el señor Kent, será mejor que vivamos juntos – le respondí lo mejor que pude

Mire al señor Kent y luego a mi mamá – Mamá, eres novia del señor Kent

Trague saliva y Megan me miro. Yo me acerque a Chris – Tu mama no es mi novia…lo que pasa es que nos casamos. Soy su esposo

El abre su boca y me dijo – eres mi papá

Si, tú quieres – le conteste con un poco de esperanza de que él me acepte. Chris le pidió a que lo bajara. El pequeño se me acerco y levanto los brazos, pidiendo que lo tomara en brazos, al hacerlo el me abrazo y me dijo - papá

* * *

Un par de horas antes

En la habitación del hotel, ellos se habían terminado de vestir. Jon se acerca a Megan

Tenemos que hablar de mi secreto, debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie - ella suspiro y lo abrazo

Ella le tomo la mano - creo que mi secreto te sorprenderá más - cuando Jon, le iba a preguntar a que se refería. La piel de ella cambio a verde y su cabello rojo - mi nombre es M'Gann M'Orzz

Por un momento Jon se quedo sin habla - eres la sobrina de J'onn J'onzz

Megan espero un momento y contó su historia - si, soy su sobrina - Jon la interrumpe

Que bien controla sus poderes Chris - le dice Jon a ella

Megan se ve nerviosa - el no es mi hijo, la verdadera Megan Morse...murió asesinada hace dos años, el día en que llegue a la tierra la encontré desangrada en un callejón - Jon estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba

Continuara...


	3. Los Kent conocen a Megan

Protagonistas:

  
Ansel Elgort es Jon Kent - Kira Kosarin es Megan Morse-Kent

Con la participación especial:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman - Missy Peregrym como Lashina Free-Kent

Danielle Campbell es Sarah Kent y Annette O'toole como Martha Kent

 

Media hora después.

Las Vegas.

Habitación del hotel en donde se encuentran Jon y Megan

Megan le había contado todo a Jon, que al llegar al planeta tierra había descubierto a una pobre joven herida en un callejón. Leyó su mente para saber quien es, como le había pasado esto y así poder ayudarla, se dio cuenta que no vio la cara del atacante, que es madre soltera de un pequeño, que es prostituta solo por una deuda que esta pagado. Que vive con una amiga, que solo se comunica con un familiar. Un hombre italiana llamado Tony que es su tío, en el momento en que la va llevar al hospital. La verdadera Megan muere, ella decide tomar su forma y su lugar en el mundo en especial para el pequeño Chris. La sobrina de Jones nunca se prostituyo, solo agrego a los clientes el recuerdo en sus mentes. La primera y única vez fue con Jon Kent

Créeme que me has sorprendido con esto - decía un sorprendido Jon 

Megan se sentaba en la cama y suspiraba - yo solo quería ayudarla, al no poder hacerlo. Tome a su hijo, bajo mi cuidado 

Ambos se miraron - tal vez, en un futuro sería conveniente que el supiera la verdad

He pensado en eso, creo que tienes razón y cambiando de tema, que vas hacer con tu novia - pregunto su actual esposa

Camino hacia ella - como decidimos intentar mantener este matrimonio, terminare con ella...aunque ya estábamos mal en realidad, nos habíamos dado un tiempo - suspiro - por mi parte, Rose es mi único pero y tu, tienes otro secreto? - Megan asintió

John Jones en realidad, no es mi tío alienigena. Somos del mismo planeta, pero de diferente raza y espero que este listo de conocerla - la mujer cambio de forma, a su versión real. Jon se sorprendió al comienzo, pero le sonrió y se acerco a ella para abrazarla

Eres bellas, lee mi mente. No te esto mintiendo, me han criado para aceptar a las personas por lo que son en su interior...no su físico y señora Kent usted tiene un hermoso corazón - ella se emociono y lo abrazo, pero decidió cambiar su forma a la humana para besar a su esposo en los labios.

Actualidad

San Francisco.

Departamento Kent

Había paso la primera noche, que los tres vivían juntos como una familia. Jon sonrió contento y suspiró, en estos momentos llevaba en su rostro una gran sonrisa, pero cuando despertó casado la primera vez estaba aterrado por lo que había hecho. Las cosas cambiaron, cuando en pocas horas en la habitación del hotel conoció a "Megan Morse" y su historia. Quien lo hubiera dicho hace un tiempo, teniendo sexo, felizmente enamorado de su esposa, con un pequeño que se volvió su hijo. Su belleza por dentro y por fuera, su gran corazón lo domino.

Aunque parezca raro, se sentía más feliz a su alrededor, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo en solo dos días. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Jon se giro para encontrar a Megan. 

Buenos días. Jon - ella lo miraba seductoramente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su almohada, no podía negar que ese aspecto humano se veía hermosa con un aspecto totalmente natural y su cabello suelto hacia atrás. Kent se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

Buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien? - pregunto el hijo de Clark y Lashina

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar - que crees tu - Jon sonrió y le lanzó una mirada juguetona. Megan se levantó de la cama, se acordó de Chis, le debía preparar el desayuno. El joven de acero miró la forma de su cuerpo y su forma mientras se levantaba y se estiraba de la cama. 

Vuelve a la cama, ahora. - Megan le sonrió locamente y saltó de nuevo a la cama, pero para su sorpresa Jon se levanto desnudo de la cama y la dejo sola allí, ella se le quedo mirando extrañada esta situación.

El le sonrió - no podre leer tu mente, pero se lo que piensas. Hay que darle desayuno a Chris, yo me encargo. Descansa - le dijo, se puso su boxers que estaban en el suelo y una camiseta, saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Megan no creía lo acaba de pasar, Jon se había querido hacer cargo del pequeño, ella sonrió ante lo que había pasado

Dos horas después

Departamento Kent

En el living del departamento

Megan le leía un libro, Chris seguía recorriendo su nuevo hogar, estaba fascinado con el lugar. Yo me le acerque y le pregunte - quieres conocer a alguien?

A quién – pregunte impacienté, mi madre dejo de leer y se acercó a nosotros, toco mi hombro

Jon, quiere que conozcamos a su familia, que hacer nuestra familia. Sobretodo porque van hacer un largo viaje y no saben cuando vuelvan  - le dije a mi pequeño "hijo" con el más puro tacto que pude, sabiendo muy bien que es un niño pequeño

Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro – A mis abuelitos – y respondí muy emocionado…Jon es decir mi padre se me acercó y toco mi rostro con su mano

Si, quieres conocerlos?. Christopher – le pregunte a mi hijo adoptivo, aun sin poder creer que tenía uno

Claro, papá – le respondí a él, tratando de abrazarlo. Mi madre se nos quedo mirando

Momento después

La familia se había arreglado y subieron a la azotea, el niño no entendía lo que pasaba.

Que hacemos aquí, arriba - pregunte

Le sonreí a Chris y trate de explicarle - tu papá, te va a contar un secreto y este secreto solo lo debe saber la familia, nadie más - el pequeño asintió y miro a Jon, que se encontraba frente a el. Se quitó los lentes, se abrió la camisa, rebelando la camiseta negra y el símbolo rojo, para terminar dando unas vueltas a super velocidad, cambiando completamente a...

Superboy!!! mi papá, es Superboy - gritaba, luego me acordé de lo que dijo mi mamá y me quede callado. Papá, me guiño un ojo. Luego mamá se me acercó y me tomo en su brazos, papá luego hizo lo mismo con mamá y nos fuimos volando.

Un par de minutos después...    

Papá seguía volando, junto a nosotros su nueva familia. Yo iba emocionado y mis padres se daban cuenta de esto, habían pasado unos minutos desde que salimos de la ciudad y nos embarcamos en este viaje a la casa de la abuela Kent. Hemos recorrido mucho, en tan poco tiempo. Mi papá me acaba de contar que es hijo Clark Kent, lo que significa que es Superman. Su madre se llama Lashina y fue una guerrera de apokolips, hasta que no enamoro de Superman. Actualmente viven en la granja, habían dejado Metrópolis y viven con mi bisabuela Martha Kent.

Llegamos - escuche decir a mi padre, asustado mire hacia abajo. Era verdad, acabábamos de llegar al pueblo. Antes papá había dicho que después nos invitaría a conocer el pueblo. Que lo primordial es ir a la granja a ver a los abuelos, se veía muy contento.

Pude ver el letrero que decía Granja Kent, al momento de descender. A mi esposa e hijo les mentí, me encuentro nervioso. Aun no puedo imaginar, como se podrán mamá y papá, junto a la abuela. Cuando llegue con ellos, se que debí avisarles antes pero quería darle esta sorpresa. Que dirá cuando sepa que me case en las vegas con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía y que le revele mi secreto y a mi hijo, además que es la Ms. Martian. La puerta de la granja se encontraba abierta, así que alguno de ellos se encontraba aquí. Entramos caminando, tomados de las manos los tres, Chris iba al centro, Megan y yo nos encontrábamos a los lados. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y apareció mi madre, junto a mi padre y mi abuela Martha Clark-Kent se veían igual que siempre

Escuche el sonido de alguien descendiendo cerca de la casa, me acerque a la venta y observe que era mi hijo pero no venía solo. Lashina y Ma' se dieron cuenta que algo pasaba, me di vuelta y me acerque a la puerta para salir a saludarlo, ellas me siguieron. Me detuve al ver que venían con él una joven mujer, junto a un niño. Los tres venían tomados de la mano, parecían una familia. Al parecer Jon había encontrado novia y ella tenía un hijo, aunque le parezca extraño me gusto verlo con ellos, miro a mi madre Martha y mi esposa Lashina, parece que ellas estaban sorprendidas. Me acerco a ellos, mi madre como mi esposa me siguen

Jon. Hijo, que bueno verte – le dije abrazándolo con mucha alegría, después lo observe y le pregunte – veo que traes visitas

Si. Bueno. Ellos son más que visitas, ella es Megan Morse y el es Christopher Walsh. Desde hace unas horas son mi nueva familia – le dije a mi madre algo nervioso, al ver como cambiaban los gestos en la cara de mi madre y abuela, pero mi padre estaba igual

Hijo. Porque siento que falta algo más que me tengas que decir – Jon algo me estaba escondiendo, lo conozco bien

Me dijo mi madre y yo le respondí - creo que será mejor que lo conversemos adentro – respondí solamente en ese instante

Los seis íbamos entrando a la casa, cuando mi hijo Jon se detiene y mira a Chris

Porque no vas a explorar el granero – le pide, para que nos diera algo de privacidad a lo que vamos hablar

El mucho sonrió - bien – conteste. Sabiendo que mi padre quería tiempo, para hablar con mis abuelos, mi bisabuela y mi madre. 

En el interior de la casa

Ahora, alguien me puede explicar que está pasando – les pregunte a mi hijo y a la mujer que lo acompañaba

Señora Kent. Jon y yo nos conocimos hace dos días, en la despedida de soltero de Roy Harper – le conteste, tratando de hablarle tranquilamente. Pero no era fácil, sin darme cuenta Jon había agarrado mi mano y el empezó hablar

Una cosa llevo a la otra, nos pusimos a beber y sin darnos cuenta llegamos a la capilla – claro que eliminando que conocí a Megan como una de las chicas del centro de atención

Me costó sacar la voz - …ustedes se han casado – dije finalmente, mientras que mi hijo y mi nueva nuera solamente movían la cabeza – Jon, tu padre y yo. Acaso no te enseñamos nada, sobre el valor del matrimonio y tu Clark, no le vas a decir nada a tu hijo

Cariño, en este momento has tomado en mando de la discusión. En realidad, los quiero escuchar a ellos - le respondí, francamente a mi esposa

Mire a mi padre el me guiño el ojo y yo le sonreí, calmando mis nervios ante mi madre - gracias papá, mamá me lo enseñaron bien, pero nos emborrachamos y pasó lo que paso

No crea lo que escuchaba, pero como. Si a Jon, no le puede pasar esto – Te emborrachaste, tú. Pero como...?

Le pregunte a mi nieto, la joven miraba a Jon y creo que se daba cuenta de esto, iba a volver hablar cuando escuche la voz de mi nieto - sucedió, aun no sé como 

Al escuchar a mi hijo, decir estas palabras Lashina y yo nos miramos. Quise interrumpir a Jon, antes que dijera otra cosa – Ese tema lo debemos hablar en privado – pero al final, yo me lleve una sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Megan

Yo sé, el secreto de Jon – al escuchar esas palabras me puse pálida, que iba a pasar ahora y decide preguntarlo

Niña, tu como lo supiste – enseguida quise contestar, mi esposo me miro y sabía que yo estaba alterada 

Por lo de la mañana después, no llevaba sus lentes – respondí y ella se me quedo viendo

Comprendo, pero volviendo a lo interior. Ustedes van a estar juntos – finamente mi madre nos pregunto mirándonos fijamente

Si. Señora Kent, queremos intentarlo y ver como nos va – rápidamente contesto Megan, sin dejar que yo pudiera decir algo

Preguntar mi madre, Martha Kent a su nieto y actual esposa de el – Seguros?

Megan y yo nos vimos y respondimos al mismo tiempo – si - mi madre se ve tranquila, Lashina no tanto. Así que decidí intervenir

Me acerque a ellos - Jon, porqué no traes a mi nieto. Quiero conocerlo – al escucharlo, iba ir a buscar a mi hijo, cuando Megan me detuvo. Nos miramos y comprendí 

Antes que Jon lo vaya a buscar, falta algo más que tienen que saber - como íbamos hacer una familia, ellos deberían saber toda la verdad. Varios minutos después, ellos entendieron lo que estaba pasando, ellos aceptaron a Chris en la familia y a mi. Lashina como una mujer dura le consto entender un poco, pero luego recordó su propia historia cuando llegó a la tierra sola con Jon. A los pocos minutos todos estábamos conversando de manera muy animada.

Horas después...

En la granja Kent

Sarah Kent había llegado a la granja de la familia, para despedir a su padre y a la pareja de este, que se había vuelto como una segunda madre para ella que se bajan de viaje por un tiempo. Además que ella se iba con su hija definitivamente a Japón. En la casa estaban su hija, sus padres, su abuela, además de su hermano Jon con su nueva esposa y su hijo Chris, Jon los presento. Sarah se había quedado sorprendida, ante la noticia. Veía a sus padres, se notaban tranquilo pero creía que hace un par de horas las cosas no estaban así.

Luego de compartir un par de horas con su familia, Clark y Lashina vieron que es tiempo de partir. Se despidieron de su enorme y gran familia, salieron al exterior y tomaron la vieja caja madre de Lashina, abrieron un tuvo de luz y miraron atrás y desaparecieron en el tubo.

Continuara...

         


End file.
